Family, Friends, Flowers
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day one hundred and twenty-eight: ABCs #6 As New Directions is set to take the Sectionals stage, families mingle.


___Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third, fourth, fifth, and sixth cycle. Now here's cycle 7!_

_Walking through a bookstore back in december, I saw the series of books by Sue Grafton that go "A is for...," "B is for...," etc, and I got the idea for this set. It will spread over the end of cycle 6, and carry through cycles 7 and 8, to be posted on alternating days. [And by the time we reach the end, Glee will be a week away!!] What I did is I found three words for each letter that would have some significance to Glee, and I built a plot around it. You with me? Okay, here we go...  
**6 of 26: F is for...**_

* * *

**"Family, Friends, Flowers"  
Families**

"Here we are," Dennis Chang indicated, guiding his wife and younger son toward their seats.

"Joey!" someone called from up the aisle. It was Sarah Puckerman, sitting with her mother. Joey cut past his parents to sit by his friend. Their brothers being friends and teammates, they had bonded greatly.

"Hello, Susan," Gigi Chang greeted the other mother with a smile. Sitting by her son, she could see Sarah was already chatting his ear off. He just listened. Between one who didn't like to speak too much and one who did, it was a perfect match.

"Excuse me," Mr. Chang heard next to him as a man took a seat.

"McKinley?" he asked the man.

"Yes," the man smiled. "My granddaughter."

"Wait, Brittany?" He nodded. "I thought so. Dennis Chang," he introduced himself.

"Yes, Mike's father," he nodded. "Call me Joseph," he smiled, seeing little Joey's head pop out at the mention of his name. Joseph gave him a wave, and Joey waved back.

"Joseph." Both of them looked back at the call. Robert and Lucia Lopez came to sit by the grandfather.

"Good to see you again, Robert," he nodded, then to his wife, "Lucia." Just ahead of them, the Jones and Abrams parents were already sitting side by side when Alex Jones spotted a familiar face.

"Burt," he signalled to him, indicating the open seat at his side. Spotting the man, he moved toward him.

"Dr. Jones," he nodded, shaking his hand.

"Alex, please," he laughed.

"You're still my dentist," Burt pointed out as he took a seat.

"No mask, no gloves, no Doctor, it's Alex," he nodded. Burt looked at him. "Just take your time, Burt," he patted his shoulder. Seeing his wife's arm shoot out in a wave, he looked back and saw the Rutherfords approach, Lynn Rutherford waving to Vivian Jones. Burt and Vivian swapped seats around Alex so that the women could sit together.

Coming up the aisle, Andy Cohen and Jayne Chang looked around for their seats. Spotting Phil and Kathryn Abrams, they moved toward them, finding a couple of free seats at their side. As they moved back to circle to the other side of the aisle, they almost bumped into the Berry fathers.

"We should sit in the middle of the aisle, it'll be easier to aim the camera," Dad spoke while readjusting the bag on his shoulder.

"Right there," Pop pointed. Dad looked over with a nod. As he did, he paused and blinked.

"Isn't that Judy Fabray?" Pop looked where he pointed.

"Might be, it's been a while." The woman turned slightly to the left. "Yes, that's her, I'd recognize that look anywhere. No sign of Russell."

"Are you surprised?" Dad pointed out.

"The only surprising part is her being here after what happened," he indicated for them to move into their seats and set up their cameras – Dad manned the video, and Pop took care of photos.

They were just about finished when the lights dimmed and the show began. As it progressed, it was Dad who kicked off the McKinley parents' whispers of confusion, recognizing the other clubs' performances of the songs Rachel had told them they would be performing. Pop almost got up to go say something, but Dad kept him back.

When they saw the kids stand and walk out, the parents all looked to one another, many of them wondering out loud what was happening. Their voices joined up as they were, they were growing louder, getting complaints from around them.

"Sorry, are you here for McKinley?" a panting woman's voice interrupted them. They looked back and confirmed this. With a breath of relief, she took a seat. "I came as fast as I could," she explained. "Carole Hudson."

"Finn, yes," Dad nodded, having heard his share about the boy from his daughter.

"He called and said to hurry down, said he was coming after all, that their… set list was leaked?" she explained, not too sure of herself. Dad and Pop knew exactly what that meant, and once again, Pop had to be kept back.

Eventually though, McKinley was announced. Dad and Pop had to scramble to re-aim their cameras as Rachel came from the back of the auditorium. As the other kids came up after her, the parents spotted them and began to applaud. It was the first time some of them had seen their children on stage, and there were tears.

When it was done and they had to wait on the results, the audience dispersed, some staying in their seats, others moving about. As Dad was busy reviewing the video with Carole Hudson, Pop slowly got out of his seat and down the aisle to drop in to the empty seat next to the blonde woman. She startled at the arrival. "Hello, Judy," he gave her a smile. She recognized him.

"Al…" she greeted him, the two exchanging cheek kisses. "It's been a while," she patted his arm.

"It has," he nodded before looking back at her. "Surprised to see you here. I'm sure Quinn will be happy."

"She doesn't know I'm here," Judy looked down. "I haven't even figured out whether or not to go to her…"

"Judy," Al took the woman's arm. She looked at him. "I wasn't there, I know how Russell can be… But you're here. You obviously have your reasons. You should talk to your daughter. I know how much this must be tearing you up inside, and you've had to keep it to yourself. Talk to her. It'll do good for both of you." She was tearing up.

"If I go to her… I won't be able to let her go again."

"Then good, don't let her go."

"It's not that easy," she shook her head.

"Actually, it really is," he patted her hand, moving back to his seat before the winner would be announced.

When McKinley's name was announced, the parents erupted with joy, congratulating one another. Eventually they'd get to go and see their kids. There were hugs as parents located their child.

As he and Dad were with Rachel, Pop looked over their heads, seeing Judy approach her daughter as she stood with Carole and Finn Hudson. He let out a breath and smiled, looking back to Dad and Rachel.

THE END


End file.
